


Endgame

by gpr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kabby, Post 3x10, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpr/pseuds/gpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered if she’d always been this way, with other lovers. He knew for a fact that playing cat and mouse, especially where he was concerned, was definitely something that was ingrained in her personality. </p><p>Stubbornness was her way just as much as it was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Post Pike/Jaha reunion fic, where Abby and Marcus are both too stubborn to verbally admit their feelings to one another, so they fall into bed instead.
> 
> I'm not sure what this was supposed to be. I've been having weird and vivid dreams in my pregnant state... and this was the result. Just love the idea of Marcus being serious, and Abby being the more playful one. Enjoy!

“I’ve asked for the bath in your quarters to be filled as well, Mom,” Clarke said, packing up the few papers she had brought into Marcus’s small quarters.

“There’s no need.” 

Abby’s response made both Clarke and Marcus look up from the table where they had been poring over maps of Arcadia. 

“Are you sure?” her daughter asked, glancing quickly at Marcus in confusion, who simply shrugged a little return.

Abby’s escape from Jaha and ALIE had been fraught – the scuffle that had broken out between her deluded, AI controlled self and Raven had left her with a split lip and mussed hair. Clarke’s hasty removal of the chip curled around her spinal cord had also left her looking worse for wear, as the remnants of dried blood had trailed dark lines across the back of her neck and right shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” she said, looking between the two of them, “Really, if you fill it, it’ll just go to waste.”

There was finality to her words, and it made Clarke search for Marcus’s eyes once again, as if he might know what was going on. He refused to look at her, and instead let out a little huff of breath, as if he was too busy thinking over their strategy to re-take Arcadia from Jaha.

“If you’re sure,” the teen said, gesturing for the grounder who had just filled Marcus’s bath to leave, “Night Mom.”

Mother and daughter hugged, tightly, and Abby placed a hasty kiss on Clarke’s hairline.

“Love you,” she said, as her daughter pulled away, smiling.

“Kane,” the youngster nodded in his direction.

“Clarke,” he replied, tilting his head in acknowledgement.

Silence enveloped the room as Clarke and the grounder exited, and Marcus was suddenly aware that this was first time he and Abby had been alone since his impending execution.

She was pulling the scattered diagrams into one pile when he decided to break the silence, his hand reaching out to hers, stopping her.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Marcus.” Her tone was much softer this time, her eyes warm as they locked with his.

“I just thought… after everything, you might want a bath.”

“So it was your idea, not Clarke’s?”

Caught out, Marcus paused, unsure, his hand pulling away from hers. He fixated on the strategy they had planned out for re-taking Arcadia from Jaha as he spoke, “I might have run it passed her.”

She let out a small, affectionate laugh.

“Well then, you should know… I have no intention of sleeping in my quarters tonight.” 

Abby’s voice was low – so low that Marcus almost missed it amongst the sound of his own breathing. He turned his head to his left slightly, to look at her, and watched as she continued to stare at the table in front of them. Eventually, she turned to meet his gaze, her cheeks flushed and breathing steady. They held it for a moment longer than they should have.

His chest hurt. He was struggling to fill his lungs out of fear that he was completely misreading her. He cleared his throat, breaking eye contact but not the tension. He moved away from the table, slowly, turning his back to her.

Carefully, Marcus pulled off his jacket it and slung it onto the edge of the table, and drew level with the steaming bath that had been poured out for him just moments ago.

Glancing over his shoulder, he muttered: “Then where did you… intend to spend the night?”

He’d meant it as a clarification. He wanted to know for sure what was running through her mind – that he wasn’t just making this up, that she wanted this… that she knew she… that they, were ready.

“Well, I figured your bed was big enough. And we are two responsible adults,” she said. He didn’t miss the edge of humour creeping into her words. “I’m sure we can manage to not stray onto each other’s side.”

“Hmm,” was all he could manage in response, glancing at the single bed crammed into the corner.

His eyes met hers from across the room, and at that moment, he realised that the distance he had subconsciously placed between them had done nothing to dispel… whatever it was lingering in the air between them.

He was being stupid – Marcus knew that. He knew full well exactly what Abby intended, what she wanted, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge it. Before they’d been brought together in that dark room, before she all but laid her heart bare to him, how long had he spent writing off the intense stares that passed between them? How long had he denied that there might be something more in the way her hands would – seemingly casually, as if for support – brush against the exposed skin at the back of his neck, arms or waist, as she leant over or across him to reach a data pad on the other side of the table? How long had he ignored the existence of her fingertips, ever so subtly, running against the back of his hand in those increasingly frequent moments where he reached out to touch her in a thoughtless moment of comfort?

I can’t do this again. 

He’d fully understood what she’d meant when she’d said those words. He hadn’t needed clarification then. His mind had instantly jumped to Jake, and a startling moment of grief had overwhelmed Marcus. He’d felt himself physically recoil a little, disbelieving that she could even hold him in the same regard as her late husband. 

Of course, he didn’t deserve that. Not one bit – and he’d always think that, no matter what Abby said or did. It was why he had pushed her away, though his resolve had almost broken the moment her skin was against his, pulling him into her. He couldn’t do it to her, not again.

And then there was that kiss. It had surprised him as much as it had her – leaping out from somewhere deep within him, a primal mix of emotion manifesting itself before he even had time to properly process it. 

He knew how she felt, just as she did him.

But they hadn’t fully admitted to that yet. With everything going on – with Jaha and Pike – there hadn’t been the time to fully explore exactly just what the hell was going on between them emotionally. And yet here they were, teetering dangerously close.

And Marcus couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. He wanted… no, he needed it to come from her.

“Then,” he started again, surprised at the edge of hoarseness to his voice, “I suppose you don’t mind if I make use of the bath before it gets cold.”

God, what was he doing? He meant to further plead ignorance, to force her to call him out on the ridiculousness of it and force it out in the open, but it came out sounding more like he was… playing along with her. 

“By all means.” The hint of a smile hid in the corner of her mouth. 

He swallowed slightly.

Marcus Kane had never found himself in such a position before. In the few relationships that were scattered throughout his life, sex had just been sex. There had been the occasional one night stand here and there, or the fleeting relationship that could have been something more if either of them had really cared to push it that way. But in the end, all of Marcus’s relationships had boiled down to attraction, and at a stretch, affection and respect. He had never considered himself to be in love, and he had never felt as nervous about consummating a relationship as he did this one… because it mattered that he get it right.

His previous relationships had always been, what he considered to be, uncomplicated. There were whispered “I want yous”, flustered kisses, and direct… touching, that never left room for any doubt. He had never experienced the playful flirtation that Abby seemed to be throwing his way, or the unspoken emotions that were playing beneath the surface. 

God it confused his serious mind.

He wondered if she’d always been this way, with other lovers. He knew for a fact that playing cat and mouse, especially where he was concerned, was definitely something that was ingrained in her personality. Stubbornness was her way just as much as it was his. 

He couldn’t help but feel a little shocked and amused at this little epiphany.

Tentatively, he took off his shirt, his eyes never leaving hers as he called her bluff, and let it fall to his feet. He hesitated, seeing her unaffected, her eyes firmly trained on his, before his trousers and boxers followed.

He felt himself grow and pulse slightly at the sight of her eyes darkening, cheeks flushing with, what he hoped, was desire. 

God, what if it wasn’t? His hands twitched with the reflexive need to hide himself – his vulnerable nakedness – from her in a fleeting instant of doubt.

His momentary lapse in confidence must have passed across his face, because it certainly wasn’t lost on her – her jacket abruptly joined his on the table, and she had taken a small step towards him, close enough that he could feel her heat.

Carefully, she looked up from where she had discarded her coat, her eyes briefly trailing across his chest until they met his. She held his gaze as she pulled her shirt over her head, and dropped it, unceremoniously, on the floor beside his.

God he loved her. He wanted to kiss her, pull her into him and feel the heat of her skin flush against his. 

But he didn’t. Instead he kept their eyes locked as her warm breath fanned across his collarbone and up his neck as she spoke:

“Then you won’t mind if we share?”

“Well,” he muttered, “we are two are two responsible adults, capable of sticking to our respective sides.”

“Hmm.” She leant in at that point, to kiss him he imagined, but he turned away, and gently climbed into the bath instead.

He couldn’t help smirking at her as he sunk back into the heat of the water, feeling it scorch his skin.

Abby stood there for a moment, before pulling off the rest of her clothes with an abruptness that took him by surprise, and made him glance away in a moment of embarrassment, unprepared to witness her nakedness for the first time. 

When she eased herself in, Marcus couldn’t look anywhere else. Their bare legs met in the water, sliding against each other in the small tub, forcing him to take her all in. 

He forgot to breathe as she knelt between his legs, eyes meeting before she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth. Gripping her forearms, he pulled her closer, until their fronts were completely pressed against one another.

“I believe,” he whispered when she pulled away to kiss under his jaw, her hands slipping down his chest, and deeper, much deeper, into the water, “that this is my –”

“Shut up, Marcus,” she breathed, her hands finding sensitive spots that made him stop and gasp mid-sentence anyway.

“My god, Abby, I love you.” He couldn’t believe he surrendered first.

And yet, that was what she had always done to him – broke down the man he was, laying him out, bone for bone, amongst the strewn fragments of her own body, until, together, they made something more that was completely whole.


End file.
